No Rest
by Ianto-Jack
Summary: A mysterious woman tries to take everything away from Jack but who is she? Why does she have a problem with our Captain?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obviously I don't own Torchwood or anything to do with it, they belong to RTD and the BBC. But if I did things would be different.

So anyway I hope you like this, and want more :-)

Torchwood

The night was quiet and calm. Jack Harkness was sitting at his desk tapping the end of his pen in the reports he should be finishing and should of finished a week ago. He had only just finished writing the reports about the incident with his brother, Gray and he didn't want to have to write the death certificates for Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper.

Ianto quietly knocked on the door waiting for a reply. It didn't come. All he heard was the tapping of the pen. Tugging on the bottom of his immaculate suit, he pushed down on the handle and holding the tray with two cups of coffee in his other hand. Ianto stood in the doorway awaiting some sort of acknowledgement but Jack just sat glued to his chair watching the end of the pen moving up and down. After about a minute, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He finally looked up to see Ianto, now sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk, looking at him. Jack knew what Ianto wanted to say.

"Don't say it," Jack said quieter than he usually would. Ianto just looked away focusing on the shelf that he had pretended to fix about a week ago, so he could see what Jack was writing in his notes. He once again faced Jack, Ianto's face saying it all again. "It is my fault. No matter how you interpret it, it all comes back to me. _I _released his hand." Jack's behaviour had been scaring Ianto all day. He hadn't spoken much to Gwen and him in the week since it happened.

"Jack, I simply do not believe that you simply letting go off his hand would cause him to do everything he did. _You _have to stop believing that. It wasn't your fault." Jack was taking a sip from his coffee while Ianto was speaking. He put the mug, his blue and white one, down and looked around his office. Nothing had moved from where it had been that morning when he had climbed up from his bunk. "And from what you had said, there were other factors involved from the years that followed." Ianto regretted saying that last statement and hoped Jack wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Jack stood and walked round his desk and leaned against it. He let out a sigh and looked at Ianto, who was still sitting in the chair. Knowing whatever he said, Ianto wasn't going to let him believe it. There was a silence between them for about a minute before Jack finally spoke again.

"I fancy a walk, coming?" He grabbed his coat, not really waiting for an answer and headed out of his office. Ianto, knowing that if Jack didn't want to carry on a conversation about something not to push the subject, stood and followed the Captain out of the Hub.

They walked through the Plass in complete silence. The stars shone brightly and Jack couldn't keep his eyes of them. Ianto knew exactly what Jack was thinking mainly because whenever Jack looked at the stars he was thinking of one person: the Doctor. Jack finally broke the silence.

"Where do you think he is?" Ianto stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"The Doctor. Which planet do you think he is on?" Ianto didn't answer instead he looked up at the stars. He couldn't figure out why Jack always found them fascinating no matter what. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Just wonder from time to time."

"Do you ever regret leaving the Doctor?" Jack, a little shocked, stopped in his step just looking at Ianto. Ianto turned around as he realised that he was walking by himself. There was an awkward silence between them. Something that hadn't happened in a while. Even the silence back at the Hub had been reasonably comfortable. Ianto's expression fell as Jack looked away, thinking that he got his answer.

"No, I don't," Jack took a step towards Ianto. Now there was very little space between them. Ianto looked surprised at this answer. It was definitely not the answer he was expecting or prepared himself for. "Okay, there are times when I think I made a mistake by leaving him to come back. Mainly because I didn't feel like I belonged here. It just took leaving and spending all that time away to realise that I actually do belong here."

Ianto finally looked at Jack, refusing to look at him while he was speaking. Jack's face was sincere and Ianto Knew that he meant what he had just said. Ianto closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Jack's into a passionate kiss.

Jack pulled away. Ianto smiled at him, the smile that only Jack has seen. He looked up at the sky. The stars were now covered with clouds. _How quickly the weather can change_ Ianto thought to himself as he turned around, still looking up.

The air got colder and Ianto shivered. Jack could see his breath on the air. There was a loud sound. It made Jack jump and Ianto just stood there. He slowly looked down, Jack following his gaze, and undone his suit jacket. Blood. Blood was staining his shirt. Jack quickly moved to catch Ianto as he fell to the ground. As Ianto fell to the ground, in Jack's arms, Jack looked up. There was a woman standing about five metres away. She had a smile on her face. Then she vanished. Jack's attention went straight back to Ianto. Quickly removing his coat, he ripped his shirt of to slow the bleeding while he rang for an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance had arrived quickly. They put Ianto in the back and started putting temporary bandages on the wound while Jack held onto Ianto's hand. When they arrived at the hospital Jack jumped out and followed them. Only stopping when he was told to stay outside while they worked on his injury.

Jack took this opportunity to call Gwen. He pulled his phone out and walked outside to make the call.

"Pick up," Jack moaned at the phone. The ringing continued for what felt like forever. In reality it was only a couple of seconds. The ringing stopped when the tired Welsh vowels of Gwen Cooper answered the phone.

"Hey, Jack, what is it? Weevil? Rift activity?" Gwen had gotten so used to being called in the middle of the night because of something Torchwood related, that she just started assuming things.

She continued to list things that could be wrong until Jack interrupted.

"Iantos in hospital."

"Wait. . . What? What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" Panic was clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure why but this woman, well I think, I saw shot him. The doctor is sorting him out now." Jack tried to sound like Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, not Captain Jack Harkness, worried friend, lover, boyfriend or whatever he was to Ianto. He had hoped he was boyfriend but never wanted to press that matter.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as quick as I can." Gwen informed Jack. He disconnected the call without saying anything more but hearing her trying to wake Rhys. He turned back to the hospital.

Now sitting outside Ianto's room, Jack stares at the wall opposite him. Trying to figure out who the mysterious woman was but more importantly whether Ianto was going to be okay. He let out a sigh. As he finished his sigh, the doctor came out of Ianto's room.

"Mr Harkness?" The doctor moved in front of Jack, who was avoiding his usual remark about him being a Captain. He looked up at her. "I'm Dr. Sandra Smith. I'll be monitoring Mr Ianto Jones."

"It's nice to meet you, I guess. Is Ianto going to be okay?" Worry crossed His face. The last time a doctor had said they would be monitoring someone he had to attend a funeral three weeks later. It was not something that Jack wanted to do again, especially with Ianto.

"Well your friend was lucky. The bullet didn't damage any major organs around the area where he was shot. But there is, as always, a chance of infection especially as he is underweight. Is there a regular problem that causes this or something that has started lately?" The doctor asked. Jack turned to the doctor, who was now sitting at his side.

"He won't eat much or at all after something _really_ upsets him. Usually he is fine after a couple of days." Jack was starting to get more worried.

"I see. Do you know if he has gotten any help for this?" Seeing the look on Jack's face, she decided to elaborate. "I mean, it's not a major problem _now_ but, in future, it could cause him some problems."

"Not that I know of."

"Well it might be worth it. Anyway I would like to keep Mr Jones in for a couple of days, just to keep an eye on him. But he should be fine." Jack muttered a "thanks" before the doctor walked away.

Standing up he took a deep breath and went into Ianto's room. The room was just like any other room in the hospital that Jack had been in. Plain, a creamy colour and boring. With just machines,a bed (now occupied by Ianto) and a chairs for visitors (now being occupied by Jack). Too many times Jack had to visit friends or partners in hospital. The last time had been Martha and again, like this time, had been Jack's fault.

Ianto was asleep, not that Jack was expecting Ianto to be awake. At least Jack could think. Who was that woman? Maybe it was someone Jack had known from his past that he just couldn't remember. Or something to do with the two years that he lost. Whatever it was she must be extremely angry at him. _Maybe I should ask John. He might know who she is. _Jack thought. No. He couldn't ask John for help. Ianto and Gwen wouldn't be happy. They still tense whenever he mentions bringing John back to Cardiff for extra help until they recruit new team members.

Ianto stirred and Jack was broken from his thoughts. He just watched Ianto as he slept. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in a hospital, Ianto would look like an Angel. Jack liked watching Ianto sleep. His own eyelids were starting to close but Jack forced them to remain open. He wanted to be awake when Ianto woke up. He stood and paced round the room, listening to the beeps of the heart monitor.

Ianto was still sleeping at least three hours since Jack finally sat down again. He now sat next to his bed with his hand lying next to Ianto's, his fingers gently stroking his. Jack was just watching. Fully expecting a remark about how his mother never taught him that staring was rude when Ianto woke. The only difference with the room was that Gwen and Rhys now sat on the other side of the bed. Gwen's hand holding Ianto's and Rhys' arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Why don't you go get something to eat or at least drink, mate?" Rhys broke the silence that had been there since Gwen and him arrived. Nothing was exchanged, just little looks every now and then. "We'll keep an eye on him." Jack looked across and took a large breath. Standing, he went to walk out of the room, quickly having one last glance at the man lying asleep in the bed.

As he made his way to the coffee machine, waiting for the strong disgust he would have over the taste, he couldn't help but notice the Police officers sitting in the room, talking to a woman who's voice he recognised as Detective Kathy Swanson. She was moaning about some woman attacking her. _Typical. Ianto gets shot and they're more worried about another officer getting attacked._ Jack stopped that thought as he reached the coffee machine.

He searched all over his clothing for a pound coin and desperately did not want to go ask the people in the nearest room. He decided to give up looking for the pound coin. Instead he was going to head back to Ianto's room when he heard a strong British accent.

"Here. It's the least I could do." Jack turned round and took the coin. He muttered a thanks and smiled at the woman. Only as she vanished did he realise who it was. The same woman as earlier in the night.


End file.
